


Ivy

by mysticmylifeisamess_enger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, Stargazing, Tenderness, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmylifeisamess_enger/pseuds/mysticmylifeisamess_enger
Summary: “I thought that I was dreaming when you said you love me…”





	Ivy

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble I wrote for a Valentine's exchange a few months back based on the first few lyrics of 'Ivy' by Frank Ocean

The fingers laced with your own gave a firm squeeze as if making sure that this moment was real. Squeezing back, you could see his smile widen from the corner of your eye, making you grin in return. The comfortable silence as they looked up only served to remind him how fast his heart was beating, wondering if you could feel the bit of sweat from his hand.

While every aspect of this day was filled with one romantic gesture after the other, this had to be the most intimate for him as you two sat on the hood of his car after a late-night drive, finding a secluded spot away from the city. To be under the clear night sky, witnessing the milky way splayed before him in all it’s shining glory with the love of his life beside, filled him with a warmth he couldn’t describe.

Never in a million years would he have guessed that a moment like this could be for him. A moment where he could pour out so much love and receive that same amount right back. The amount of emotions he was feeling was almost overwhelming, yet calming to know that only you could bring that out in him. His mind couldn’t help but wander to how this all started, the way you came into his life and changed it when he least expected.

It was always a prominent thought during any anniversary or Valentine’s day, but it weighed especially heavy on his mind right now. This Valentine’s day felt so different now that you two were married, as if the moon and stars were just making him extra sentimental tonight.

“Do you remember when you first said you love me?” he asked, breaking the long-standing silence. It seemed like a question that came out of nowhere, but this was something he constantly thought about.

“Not entirely, but I remember that it took you a minute to say it back,” you huffed in mock anger before breaking into a smile, making him chuckle in return.

“That’s because I thought I was dreaming. Hearing you say it first made me wonder just what I did to deserve that and I was in awe that someone like you can fall in love with me,” he said, his words trailing as his eyes landed on you.

“Why was it such a shocker that I love you?” you asked, though much more serious.

“Because I was so in love with you, so enamored by every little thing about you and I knew you could do better,” he sighed, his smile falling a bit, “And I wanted you to do better, but you were so persistent. It was much more than I deserved.”

Your hands almost moved on their own, reaching to cup his face between them. The soft shine in his eyes from the tears that threatened to spill made your heart ache, knowing just how deeply rooted these feelings were. His own hand came up to yours, eyes widening as you leaned forward to press your lips to his temple softly. Even at his most vulnerable, you treated him with the gentle care he’d come to know and love, closing his eyes to truly take it in.

“I love you and nothing is going to change that,” you whispered against his cheek before placing a delicate kiss.


End file.
